Un jour ordinaire
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Suite de "Contacts". Un jour ordinaire dans la vie de Bill Tanner, Chef d'Etat Major du MI6, présentement au milieu d'un terrible triangle tantrique, Badass extraordinaire, régleur de conflits et entremetteur hors-paire. 00Q


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Tout appartient aux créateurs respectifs.

Notes : Avant-dernière partie de cette histoire.

xxx

Un jour ordinaire

xxx

Quand il n'y avait pas de crise internationale (environ un jour tous les deux mois, donc), la vie de Bill Tanner était éminemment ordinaire. Il se réveillait seul dans son grand lit. Il avait un lit deux place, plus parce qu'un lit une place était ridicule dans la chambre d'un homme de son âge, que parce qu'il avait l'espoir de jamais pouvoir reconstruire un jour une relation qui nécessiterait ce lit. Il mettait la bouilloire en route, il passait sous la douche, il choisissait quelle cravate mettre, après tout il fallait bien qu'un homme ait ses moments de fantaisie. Puis il sortait dans le petit matin froid.

Mrs Dwight était toujours en train de promener son chien ses pantoufles aux pieds en regardant avec méfiance les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout les jeunes. Il la saluait et elle lui souhaitait une bonne journée au travail. Il marchait jusqu'au ministère des transports. Depuis l'incident avec l'ancien QG ils avaient changé les protocoles d'accès et d'entrée. Il repérait toujours l'agent qui assurait sa protection éloignée après avoir passé le restaurant français qui faisait aussi cave. Aujourd'hui c'était Oxcom. Il lui fallait environ une demi heure de marche pour se rendre jusqu'au ministère, dépendamment des trajets qu'il prenait et dont il changeait aléatoirement.

Il s'arrêtait sans manquer dans l'un des petits _deli_ qui étaient toujours sur le chemin pour prendre un petit déjeuner, après tout il était difficile de sauver la Reine ou l'Empire quand on avait l'estomac vide. La plupart des autres clients étaient des membres du ministère et aux fourneaux… et bien disons que certains agents prenaient la reconversion depuis le service actif très au sérieux, et puis bon, se faire servir par un homme avec une jambe de bois c'était toujours tellement plus aventureux, même en plein Londres, même quand l'homme en question n'avait pas une jambe de bois mais une prothèse mais bon, c'était l'idée qui comptait.

Aujourd'hui il s'arrêta chez François, qui ne s'appelait pas plus François qu'il n'avait d'accent et ne parlait mal l'anglais et prit deux breakfast rolls, œufs-bacon et champignons-boudin noir, deux thés et un chocolat chaud et un muffin aux groseilles pour Moneypenny.

Bien sûr elle dirait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que son régime ne lui dirait pas merci mais ses yeux souriraient de plaisir et elle prendrait le tout avec le double plaisir du sucre, du lait et de la transgression.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre le temps de s'asseoir à l'une des tables passablement essuyées et bien trop petites, commander un Full English et lire le journal en prenant le thé… Mais il avait des gens à voir et vite parce qu'ils étaient visiblement trop perdus pour trouver la sortie tous seuls.

Il entra au ministère au milieu de la foule malgré l'heure matinale et passa son badge la première fois aux portillons d'entrée. Il prit ensuite à gauche, vers l'aile Watts et passa son badge la deuxième fois pour accéder à la porte de bois noir. A l'intérieur il salua l'agent en service : Rodorsk et mit sa main sur l'écran tactile de reconnaissance biométrique en souriant à la caméra qui analysait ses yeux. La porte blindée s'ouvrit et il souhaita une bonne journée à Rodorsk.

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers les caméras cachées ou visibles qui peuplaient les couloirs et escaliers souterrains et se mit à descendre vers le dédale qui accueillait à présent le MI6. Il croisa Thorston visiblement arrivé par la Poste Centrale, puis O'Connel qui avait dû passer par le ministère de l'Intégration. Ils se contentèrent de le saluer avant de partir vers leurs différents niveaux. Comme presque toujours il rejoignit Moneypenny dans ce qu'il avait convenu d'appeler le Grand Hall, l'une des grandes pièces qui reliait plusieurs arrivées d'entrées différentes dont la sienne ce qui lui donnait bien sûr une priorité sur toutes les autres.

Il continuait à trouver que ces différentes façons d'arriver avaient un petit air à la fois de romans d'espionnage des années 30 et d'Harry Potter. Il ne doutait pas que Lucy aurait adoré qu'il lui raconte comment il faisait maintenant pour aller au boulot.

— Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne prend ces rendez-vous matinaux pour une coïncidence, vous savez.

Elle accepta le sac qu'il lui tendit. Et ils se mirent à marcher du même pas.

— Oh vous savez je suis blessée par toutes ces rumeurs qui disent que je vous trompe avec M, mon cher Tanner.

— Oh, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était moi qui vous trompai avec M, il faut croire que je ne suis pas au courant des nouveaux ragots.

— En parlant de ragots…

— Je m'en occupe aujourd'hui même.

La secrétaire sourit.

— Toujours le summum de l'efficacité, Tanner.

— Que voulez-vous, il suffit d'un grain de sable… et la machine a déjà bien assez déraillé.

Moneypenny se rembrunit.

— Ce midi, 2èB ?

— Ce sera parfait.

Et elle monta alors qu'il poursuivait sa descente vers des niveaux plus bas encore.

Ils avaient installé la division Q au plus profond du complexe et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une si bonne idée de mettre ceux qui testaient les explosifs sous les pieds de tout le monde, mais bon, Q lui-même avait conçu et vérifié les salles de test.

Il y a avait déjà du monde à cette heure indue dans l'énorme salle blanche. Les écrans étaient allumés et laissaient défiler les images, les colonnes de code, les plans comme autant de lignes de vie. Mais l'estrade était vide comme le mug abandonné.

Q était une fois de plus dans les labos. En train de se cacher comme un couard.

Il salua les membres présents de la division, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que Vimes semblait avoir attrapé un méchant virus. Il pressa le pas vers l'escalier qui l'amènerait plus profond encore vers les salles de création et de test des menus objets si indispensables au bon fonctionnement du MI6.

Il longea l'immense pièce blanche et vitrée contenant la majorité des membres de la section R&D et quand il était entré au MI6 c'était là l'entièreté de la division Q, ces hommes et quelques femmes en blouse blanche, occupés à créer des objets du quotidien pouvant se transformer en armes mortelles. La moyenne d'âge était hautement supérieure à celle de là-haut, il devait bien y en avoir encore quelques uns qui avaient vécu à un âge où l'on faisait encore de la musique décente. Higgins par exemple, actuellement penché avec un fer à souder au-dessus d'une pièce de métal.

Beaucoup d'eux avaient plus d'ancienneté que Q, certains avaient même de meilleurs diplômes. Et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avait bronché lorsqu'il était descendu lui-même annoncer la bonne nouvelle au nouveau Q. Certains avaient peurs de lui, d'autres lui en voulaient quand ils étaient bien imbibés mais Q les avait dompté, entouré par sa garde, par ceux d'en haut qui le vénérait comme s'il était le roi de l'internet, il avait invention après invention forcé leur respect, écrasé leurs murmures, prouvé qu'à la fin de la journée, Tanner avait fait le bon choix pour la reine et pour l'empire.

Il arriva au niveau des plus petites et bien mieux isolées salles de test.

— Encore en train de vous cacher, Q ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce ce qui fit juste se crisper un infime instant l'armurier.

— Vous auriez pu tous nous tuer, Tanner.

— Bien sûr que non, Q, si le test avait été dangereux je suis certain que votre professionnalisme vous aurait au moins contraint à fermer la porte.

— Je crains que vous ne me surestimiez, Tanner.

Il passa un rapide coup d'œil aux cernes, aux vaisseaux éclatés dans les yeux, aux plis de la chemise et la veste, à la fatigue des cheveux habituellement pleins de rébellion.

— Oh, je compte au moins un jour de plus sans sommeil avant que vous ne commenciez à mettre sérieusement notre vie en danger, Q.

Il déposa le sac en papier sur la table à côté de…

— Une oreillette bluetooth ?

— Grenade incendiaire, mais je n'arrive pas à installer aussi le bluetooth dessus sans déséquilibrer le machin.

Il sortit le café.

— Voilà qui attendra donc après le petit déjeuner.

Q attrapa le gobelet en carton, enleva le couvercle et le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres avec une avidité qui avait autant à voir avec ses cernes qu'avec la froideur de ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

— Moneypenny sait que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je n'aimerais pas me réveiller un matin avec le canon de son Beretta entre les deux yeux.

Il lui tendit son breakfast roll.

— Je promets de ne pas vous entrainer dans le terrible triangle tantrique que je vis au quotidien.

— Tant mieux, je ne veux pas non plus être convoqué dans le bureau de M.

Tanner prit une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

— Vous le serez si vous ne réglez pas bientôt ça et vous le savez.

Q ne répondit rien, son regard fuyant, son corps soudain uniquement occupé à mâcher.

Il lui laissa quelques minutes de silence lourd et empli de remords, d'impossibilité, d'excuses, et de fuite. Il mordit dans son propre breakfast roll, appréciant la solidité grasse, réconfortante, tellement anglaise du boudin noir et des champignons. Il but à nouveau, remarquant qu'il avait cessé de porter le pain à sa bouche, que la courbe de ses épaules était plus fatiguée encore.

— Il faut que vous preniez une décision, Q.

— Je…

Il le coupa.

— La bonne décision ne peut être prise qu'en connaissant le plus de variables possibles.

Jonglant avec son roll dont les champignons essayaient de s'échapper, il porta la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste, en sortant le fin étui qu'il posa devant lui.

L'attention de Q rendit vie et énergie à son corps. Il s'empara de la boîte mince et l'ouvrit.

— Micropuce ! Une micropuce !

Il avala le dernier morceau de roll et s'essuya les lèvres.

— Il ne vous reste plus que deux solutions, Q, soit fouiller les vieilleries du labo pour retrouver un lecteur soit en fabriquer un.

Un sourire releva le visage du génie.

— En tous les cas tout le dossier de 007 est là. Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez puis vous détruirez cette puce, armurier.

Il termina son café et rajusta sa cravate.

— A la fin c'est de votre vie qu'il s'agit, Q et je ne m'immiscerai pas plus avant dedans mais nul ne vous force à avoir des relations aussi compliquées que celles que les rumeurs me prêtent avec M et Moneypenny. Après tout que peut-il y avoir de compliqué dans la vie d'un agent 00 ?

Q eut un rire, fatigué, mais au moins un rire.

— A quoi sert-il de protéger quelque chose de vide de sens, Q ?

Les yeux de Q étaient soudain sombres, énormes, son visage sérieux.

— Mais à quoi sert de s'attacher si au final tout disparaît ?

Il eut un sourire fatigué, rongé par la douleur toujours présente.

— Vous survivrez, Q. Des gens comme nous survivons toujours.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à détourner les yeux et il sortit.

xxx

— Mais bien entendu Royal il s'agit au bout du compte de votre décision.

Elle resta muette et il leva les yeux pour la voir déglutir. Il arqua un sourcil.

— Bien sûr monsieur.

Il lui sourit, comme il le faisait avec Lucy quand elle repeignait les murs avec ses mains.

— Je n'ai jamais douté de votre professionnalisme, Royal.

Elle se tint plus droite.

— Merci, monsieur.

— Vous pouvez disposer, agent.

Elle le salua s'un mouvement sec de tête et sortit. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle ne passerait chez le médecin avant jeudi et que d'ici vendredi tout serait réglé.

Il écrivit quelques annotations au dossier de Royal et referma le clapet de l'ordinateur.

Moneypenny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, le sourire moqueur.

— Jeanne d'Arc partant bouter les anglais.

— Un agent allant faire son travail, rien de plus.

— A d'autres, Tanner, parfois je me demande ce que vous faites exactement pour leur donner cette flamme dans les yeux.

Il se releva et referma sa veste.

— Je ne suis que la voix de Dieu, Saint-Pierre.

Il avança vers elle et lui tendit le bras.

— Suis-je donc terriblement en retard ?

— De quelques minutes à peine mais je devais passer par ici de toutes façons.

Elle prit son bras et il remarqua alors le sac en papier.

— Allons donc déjeuner, Miss Monneypenny.

Son assistant ne releva pas la tête mais il vit clairement ses yeux les suivre.

— Avouez-le, Tanner, vous adorez m'exhiber.

— Ma chère, si vous ne tanguiez pas comme un majestueux paquebot à chaque mouvement, peut-être serai-je moins tenté.

— Marcherais-je avec la timidité de Harrison, vous m'exhiberiez quand même comme le politicien que vous êtes.

— Je suis outré par cette insulte aux grands hommes de la nation.

Ils étaient passés devant les grandes vitres de la salle de repas pour monter vers la 2èB.

— Aucun d'entre eux n'a votre flair ou votre loyauté inconditionnelle envers la patrie.

— La flatterie ne vous donnera pas mon dessert, Moneypenny.

Ils fermèrent la porte et s'assirent autour de la petite table dans la petite salle. Les pales d'un ventilateur qui semblait n'avoir aucun véritable usage tournaient dans un bruit monotone au-dessus d'eux.

— Alors comment va notre Prima Donna ?

Il ouvrit la boite contenant son sandwich.

— Laquelle ?

— Blanche-Neige, celle qui règne sur les Sept Nerds.

— Il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce, il tirera les conclusions nécessaires par lui-même.

— Et Rintintin ?

— Il n'a pas besoin d'être convaincu ou poussé dans la bonne direction.

Il mâcha une bouchée avant de continuer.

— Perdre M a changé son monde. Plus que sa propre mort.

Il prit une gorgée du thé froid organique à l'hibiscus que Moneypenny avait fait exprès de lui commander dans un moment de sadisme amusé.

— Après tout cette mort là n'était que passagère, celle de M en revanche… Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour savoir qu'il doit chérir ce qu'il a et saisir ce qui est à sa portée.

Moneypenny le regardait par-dessus sa salade thai.

— Et vous, Tanner ?

— Je profite de ce que la vie m'offre de plus exquis. Je déjeune avec vous, après tout.

Elle frappa sa jambe du bout rond de sa chaussure et il savait que si elle l'avait voulu elle aurait pu lui briser l'os rien qu'avec un coup.

— Vous ne parlez jamais d'elle.

— Parce que je ne me fais toujours pas à l'idée qu'elle nous ait quittés. Parfois je me retourne, comme si elle était là, juste quelques pas derrière moi, s'apprêtant à me juger, à me dire de cesser de me mêler des affaires des autres et de faire monter les deux collégiens dans son bureau pour qu'elle les remette en place.

La main de Moneypenny trouva la sienne et la serra. Le silence s'étendit sur leurs jambes comme un chat paresseux.

Il lâcha sa main.

— Vous ai-je dit que Rose me soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison avec Q ?

— Non ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne commenta sur le sourire faux de l'autre alors qu'il expliquait à celle qui serait un jour M comment son ex-femme avait soutiré à leur fille toutes les informations sur le mystérieux jeune homme pour qui papa lui demandait de l'aider à choisir des vêtements.

xxx

Il trouva 007 au stand de tir. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin, quand il n'était pas en train de flirter avec Moneypenny ou de muscler son corps c'était là qu'il était, trouant la silhouette de papier d'innombrables ennemis de l'Angleterre. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte de verre mais 007 savait déjà qu'il était là. La ligne de son dos était plus tendue, il prenait plus de temps entre chaque tir et il mit la dernière entre les deux yeux.

— Bonjour, 007.

L'agent se retourna et enleva le casque.

— Tanner.

Il appuya sur le panneau de commande et la cible se rapprocha, les balles alignées parfaitement au centre.

— En meilleure forme que jamais à ce que je vois.

Bond eut un petit sourire en retirant le chargeur.

— On essaie de se maintenir quand on atteint notre âge.

— Si c'est une tactique pour me forcer à me mesurer à vous, 007 sachez qu'elle ne marche pas.

Bond rechargea le pistolet.

— Nouvelle mission…

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur l'arme mais il sentait que toute son attention était centrée sur le dossier sous son bras.

— Non. Rien pour l'instant, mais je pense que vous vous en estimerez heureux.

Il posa la chemise Top-Secrète sur le comptoir et une des photos, un de ces portraits très laids pris par la police s'en échappa, dépassant de la feuille cartonnée.

Bond ne faisait plus semblant de s'intéresser à son arme. Il avait enlevé le magasin et mis dans sa poche alors qu'il faisait glisser le reste de la photo hors du dossier, hypnotisé par la figure plus juvénile encore et par les cheveux déjà complètement hors de contrôle.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ceci n'est rien que pour vos yeux et qu'il vous faudra tout brûler.

Il rajusta ses manches et tourna les talons.

— Tanner.

— Oui ?

007 avait la main posé sur la chemise, comme s'il ne craignait qu'elle ne s'envole s'il la quittait des yeux.

— Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas…

— Contre les règles ? Dangereux ?

Bond hocha la tête.

Il se permit de rire.

— Depuis quand avez-vous tous deux n'été ni l'un ni l'autre ?

007 rit, pour la première fois depuis deux longues et épuisantes semaines.

xxx

Il aimait avoir une vie ordinaire. Et quand l'état du monde le lui permettait, et ce soir il semblait enfin se tenir tranquille, il aimait faire une virée tranquille avec les potes. Aller dans un bar pour suivre un match ou juste en siroter une ou deux en se plaignant du boulot, des collègues, des épouses ou époux, de la poste, du temps et en racontant le dernier scandale qui faisait hurler les journaux. Parfois il le faisait au boulot, avec Moneypenny, Q et quelques agents, mais ça restreignait les sujets.

Il avait heureusement gardé contact avec certain de ses potes de la RAF, ceux qui n'étaient plus en service actif, plus en état de choc et plus en train de prendre des risques insensés pour combler le manque d'adrénaline. Au final, ça faisait peu. Etrangement il s'était fait quelques nouveaux amis. Comme Greg.

Greg était un des collègues de Ryan, lieutenant de la 42è, avant que Ryan ne décide que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue sans Pamela et ne demande sa mutation pour le fin fond du Devon où Paméla avait décidé d'ouvrir un bed and breakfast. Quelques années plus tard ils passaient tous les deux à la télé dans un show avec un chef cuisinier qui hurlait sur tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important.

Greg était policier, sympa et cool. Il ne croyait pas du tout qu'il travaillait pour le ministère des transports mais laissait couler. Greg s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Dick et Liz, et Ryan, bien évidement, mais aussi Harry avant qu'il ne décide d'aller faire une retraite dans les Himalayas, ce qui était un euphémisme pour dire qu'il avait rejoint un culte et qu'il fumait du chanvre habillé dans un drap orange avec les couilles bleuies par le froid.

Greg, comme tous les flics, avait toujours des histoires fascinantes à raconter, macabrement drôles mais qu'il réussissait toujours à faire passer. Il avait toujours des gens, ses subordonnés, les civils qui fourraient leur nez partout, dont se plaindre et lui aussi avait divorcé. Une fois où deux ils avaient essayé de se faire rencontrer leurs mômes, pour prétendre devant leurs gamins qu'ils avaient une vie sociale et devant l'autre qu'ils avaient le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Mais Lucy avait dit qu'elle préférait et de loin passer son temps avec tante Janice plutôt qu'une minute de plus avec Oliver qui était stupide et un crâneur. Et, comme tout le monde, Lucy haïssait tante Janice. Les enfants de Liz étaient trop vieux et ceux de Dick inexistants donc il s'était résigné à l'idée que sa fille devrait trouver elle-même ses amis ou subir les enfants des innombrables connaissances de Rose.

— Une Hoegaarden.

Oui, ce n'était pas patriotique, mais on ne travaillait pas avec des agents secrets qui faisaient sans cesse le tour du monde sans acquérir des goûts étrangers.

Le pub était bondé. Il fallait dire que pour une fois il était parti à une heure décente, et donc il partageait son espace avec la moitié de Londres venu s'en jeter une après le boulot. Il sourit et siffla doucement sa mousse. Liz serait sûrement en retard, Dick ne viendrait peut-être pas et Greg tomberait forcément sur un cambriolage sur le chemin parce qu'il arrivait toujours bon dernier mais ses excuses étaient toujours vraies.

Il se laissa bercer par le brouhaha des conversations. Il aurait bien dit à Reynolds qui avait pris le relais d'Oxcam de venir s'en prendre une aussi, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'était pas c'était non-professionnel.

— Bill !

Contre toute attente c'était Greg qui était arrivé premier.

— Greg.

Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant.

— J'espère que ça ne te gène pas, j'ai amené un ami. Il avait besoin de se sortir.

— Tant qu'il ne parle pas du prix de la laine en Nouvelle-Zélande toute la soirée il est le bienvenu.

Ça ça avait été l'un des collègues de Liz qui s'était tapé l'incruste. Ce soir-là quand il était rentré à la maison Rose lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait le divorce. Il aurait mieux fait de rester régler les problèmes avec l'Ambassade bolivienne ce jour-là.

— Il parle assez peu en ce moment, et promis il ne dira rien sur la Nouvelle-Zélande ou ses moutons. En parlant de lui… John !

Il se tourna vers un gars qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge, petit et massif, appuyé sur une canne, avec les yeux hantés de celui qui en avait trop vu.

— John, voici Bill. Bill, voici John.

— Enchanté, John.

L'homme lui sourit mais tout en lui était triste et fatigué.

— Alors, quoi de neuf au Ministère des Transports ?

La question de Greg eut l'étrange effet d'attirer soudainement l'attention et un infime sourire sur le visage de John.

— Oh, toujours la même chose, la montée au pouvoir de la nouvelle génération, les romances de bureau qui durent jusqu'à en devenir insupportables, le chef imperturbable et toujours trois cent problèmes à la minute à régler.

Greg prit une gorgée de sa Guiness.

— J'ai toujours su que j'aurais dû devenir gratte-papier !

John eut un sourire dans sa choppe de Heineken.

— Tu détestes la paperasse et tu ne renoncerais pas au terrain même pour le poste de commissaire.

— Et toi, John ?

— Je suis médecin, dans un hosto, journées longues, misère du monde et mauvaises nouvelles.

Il rencontra les yeux de Greg par-dessus la tête baissée dans sa bière de John.

— Quoi, pas d'infirmières sexy ? Mon monde s'écroule !

— Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par sexy. La rumeur veut que Nurse Maddy qui a une mâchoire de pelleteuse et un coup de taureau sur un corps de cheval soit la femme la plus douée de son corps de tout l'hôpital.

— C'est le moment où on échange des rumeurs sur qui fait quoi avec qui au boulot ? demanda Greg.

— Il semblerait, répondit Tanner.

— Je demande un droit d'exemption, John connaît tous mes collaborateurs.

— Je connais aussi déjà tous leurs secrets, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Greg.

— Alors qui couche avec qui au ministère, des secrets croustillants ? demanda Greg.

— Belle tentative, Greg, mais tu n'y échapperas pas. Enfin, le problème n'est pas qui couche avec qui mais plutôt qui refuse de coucher avec qui.

— Harcèlement sexuel ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je passe faire un petit tour dans les bureaux ou est-ce que tout éclatera demain de toute façon dans les journaux ?

— Oh non, s'il y a harcèlement sexuel c'est plutôt celui de tous les autres employés, moi y compris obligés de faire face jour après jour à leurs œillades passionnées et à toute cette tension à couper au couteau.

— Alors, lequel des deux est marié ? demanda John.

— Aucun des deux, ils sont tous deux mariés au ministère.

— Un peu comme toi, donc, Bill.

— Et donc qu'est-ce qui les empêche de se sauter dessus ? s'enquit John.

— Et qui sont-ils ? Plus de détails, même s'ils sont faux ! exigea Greg.

— Okay, donc d'un côté nous avons Francis le chef du département Informatique et donc notre supérieur à tous dès qu'un ordinateur crash, tout le temps donc. Francis est jeune et avec des cheveux qui ont une vie propre et habillé par sa grand-mère.

Il savait qu'il souriait comme un imbécile.

— Laisse-moi deviner, des culs de bouteille et la peau cadavérique avec des boutons.

— Une peau de bébé et des lunettes qu'il semble avoir volé à mon père dans les années 50.

— Okay, et l'autre ?

Comment expliquer la bombe à retardement ambulante qu'était Bond dans un univers ordinaire, ordonné et ministériel ?

— Un de nos meilleurs consultants.

— Le ministère des transports a besoin de consultants ?

— Si c'est pour être incrédule Greg je peux arrêter et te laisser nous parler des triangles amoureux de tes subordonnés…

— La parole est à toi, Bill.

— Riche, bien fringué, bien éduqué, clairement au moins Honorable si ce n'est Esquire. Beaucoup plus vieux que Francis et homme à femmes notoire.

— Et son nom ?

— Archibald.

007 le tuerait sur le champ s'il l'entendait.

— Donc, Francis en pince pour Archibald qui ne le remarque même pas, déclara Greg.

— Non, puisqu'il y a des œillades passionnées, corrigea John.

— Donc Archibald veut Francis mais lutte avec sa sexualité, expliqua Greg.

— Toujours pas, reprit Tanner. Francis et Archie, appelons-le par son petit surnom, se zyeutent pendant des semaines, flirtent à en faire vomir toutes les secrétaires aimant les romans à l'eau de rose, font monter les paris sur le moment où ils se mettront ensemble et finalement finissent par jouer cartes sur tables.

— Et ?

Greg et John avaient le regard fixé sur lui.

— Et Francis prend peur, la réputation de casse-cou homme à femmes d'Archie est vraie et il se demande s'il y a un avenir pour eux au-delà du coup d'un soir. Bien sûr Francis a déjà été abandonné auparavant, orphelin, petit gé… nerd ayant grandi seul, il n'ose pas laisser quelqu'un l'approcher. Le problème c'est que pour Archie c'est maintenant ou jamais. Sa mère adoptive vient de mourir, il se rend compte qu'il vieillit, il veut miser sur l'avenir, il veut quelque chose de permanant dans un monde où tout change mais si Francis ne se décide pas maintenant il sera trop tard et cette porte se refermera à tout jamais. Pour tous les deux, Francis restera enfermé dans sa tour de code et Archie reviendra à un mode de vie ou personne ne peut l'approcher et lui faire de mal.

Il prit une gorgée, tiède de sa bière.

— Wow ! Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que Tiffany Helder a couché avec Nurse Donna après la soirée du Nouvel An.

— Donovan et Anderson ont rompu. Me demandez pas pourquoi et encore moins d'expliquer leurs traumas d'enfance.

— Eh, c'est le ministère des transports, sans lire les dossiers privés et personnels de tout le personnel comment veux-tu qu'on occupe ces innombrables heures où nous sommes payés par le contribuable ?

John et Greg éclatèrent de rire.

— Eh, il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu le rire de Greg.

Liz venait d'arriver. Il recommanda une tournée de bières.

xxx

Il aida Greg a mettre John dans un taxi.

— Merci vieux.

— C'est rien.

Greg jeta un œil sur la forme à moitié endormie à moitié ivre du docteur.

— Merci de l'avoir laissé venir avec nous. John est… L'année…

— Une année difficile ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, pour lui c'est plus comme si le monde s'était écroulé.

— Je vois le genre.

— C'est un chic type. Je veux pas le voir se laisser mourir sous mes yeux.

— T'es un vrai pote, Greg.

— Et j'vais le regretter demain quand j'aurais dû le porter jusqu'à son appart et que mes genoux crieront parce que j'ai plus vingt ans.

Il prit place dans le taxi.

— C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir Bill, te laisse pas bouffer par ton boulot.

— Je pourrais te retourner le compliment.

— A la prochaine.

Le taxi partit et Tanner reprit le chemin de chez lui, Reynolds sur les talons.

Il n'était vraiment pas loin de l'appartement, à deux rues tout au plus quand il tomba sur eux. Un groupe de cinq hommes, visiblement avinés en train de malmener une jeune femme rentrant visiblement de son boulot. Reynolds n'était plus derrière lui.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions, soit il s'agissait de véritables ivrognes ayant besoin d'une bonne correction s'en prenant à un agent d'une organisation ennemie qui voulait le prendre en traitre, soit il s'agissait de véritables agents d'une organisation ennemie s'en prenant à une innocente ou une de leurs complices pour le prendre en traitre.

Il n'avait jamais caché qu'il pensait qu'une bonne dose de paranoïa ne faisait de mal à personne.

En tous les cas il fallait qu'il se jette dans le piège.

Il défit son bouton de manchette droit, le laissa tomber discrètement à terre, redressa les épaules et s'avança.

— Messieurs, votre haleine de bouc alliée à vos tête de veaux ne risquent pas de lui donner envie de vous donner l'heure, encore moins quelques minutes de bon temps, alors relâchez-la.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui comme un troupeau de hyènes et il avait raison, ils étaient tous très laids.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux, papi ?

Il ne les laissa pas continuer et donna un coup de sa sacoche au plus proche d'entre eux. Il entendit le craquement caractéristique de l'os avant que le gars ne tombe à terre. Légère, résistante, contondante et imperméable, la nouvelle sacoche de Q tenait toutes ses promesses. Il tourna sur lui-même pour en cueillir un autre et bénéficia pendant quelques secondes encore de l'effet de surprise, réussissant à l'écraser parfaitement sur le nez de sa victime. Bien il ne restait plus que trois ennemis sûrs et un potentiel.

Bien sûr il ne s'en sortirait pas contre tout ce monde mais au moins pouvait-il les occuper un petit moment, le temps que la balise de secours n'alerte le MI6 et s'il jouait bien son jeu, ses agresseurs seraient peut-être obligés de laisser leurs blessés derrière eux.

— Fils de…

Il n'écouta pas plus longtemps le juron de celui qui se jetait sur lui, se baissant pour échapper à son coup de poing et relever sa mallette en un uppercut qui frappa son entrejambes avant de finir sur son menton alors que l'homme se pliait de douleur.

Il sentit la piqûre dans son cou et devina aisément qu'on venait de le droguer. Il devait encore avoir quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler comme une masse. Toujours armé de la sacoche il avança de deux pas et écrasa violemment le pied de son adversaire avant d'abattre l'arme.

Il ne sut pas si ça avait marché, sa vision se brouillant et son corps perdant toutes forces. Au moins s'il avait réussi ils ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour ramasser ou disposer de leurs blessés… Sauf s'ils avaient des renf…

xxx

Il reprit conscience en un éclair de douleur. L'électricité faisait trembler tous ses membres et il avait du mal à respirer, mais il se retint et se contenta de gémir pathétiquement comme s'il était encore sous l'influence du narcotique. Il laissa pendre mollement sa tête alors que les spasmes le secouaient en cherchant à entrouvrir discrètement les yeux. Non, rien de ce côté-là, ses yeux étaient noyés par les larmes de douleur.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur son corps. Les mains attachées derrière son dos par des menottes, ses jambes retenues aux pieds de la chaise. Sa chevalière était toujours là et il ne sentait ni courant d'air ni blessures laissant entendre qu'ils avaient trouvé l'émetteur sous-cutané dans son aisselle. Bien sûr ils auraient pu le déshabiller, l'anesthésier, le lui retirer nettement et le rhabiller mais ça semblait faire beaucoup de travail en plus pour ses agresseurs.

Son horloge interne était complètement perturbée et il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté inconscient.

Il entendit l'un d'eux se rapprocher.

Il gémit plus fort et ouvrit à moitié ses paupières. Le bruit de pas cessa et il distingua une forme devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, chassant les larmes. Une brute sans aucun trait distinctif, signes particuliers ou affiliation indentifiable se tenait devant lui, le taser à la main. Bien sûr il était dans une pièce nue et peu illuminée visiblement en sous-sol à en juger par l'humidité et l'odeur rance. Sans compter la température constante, fraiche mais supérieure à celle de dehors sans le moindre appareil qui pourrait être un quelconque chauffage.

Il cracha faiblement ses poumons pour gagner un peu plus de temps. Qu'est-ce qui retenait les agents ?

La seule ampoule au-dessus de lui s'éteignit plus s'alluma puis s'éteignit à nouveau. Brute au visage passe-partout releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Il fit glisser sa chevalière jusque dans les doigts de sa main droite et se concentra sur les sons.

L'homme lui parla.

Il n'écouta pas, à la recherche du bruit caractéristique d'un corps s'écrasant comme un sac de vêtements sur le sol, d'un silencieux…

Non, pas de silencieux. Les deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans le complexe et son interlocuteur se retourna avec les deux autres clones de lui vers la porte fermée.

Il posa l'ongle contre le mécanisme, mieux vaudrait la jeter sous la chaise vers ses kidnappeurs… Maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et derrière ses paupières vit quand même le flash de lumière. La porte s'écrasa contre le mur, les coups de feu reprirent et des gémissements se firent entendre.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

007 se tenait devant lui.

— Ai trouvé Tanner, conscient et sans blessures apparentes.

Bond écouta ce qui se disait dans son oreille et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Je lui dirai.

— Alors, vous avez fait la paix ?

Sa voix était un peu rauque et il avait comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

— Dites moi que vous avez fait exprès de vous faire capturer et je vous laisse là Tanner, répliqua Bond en rangeant son arme.

Il se contenta de relever un sourcil et de considérer l'agent en silence un long moment. Finalement ce fut l'agent qui finit par craquer et passer dans son dos pour défaire ses menottes.

— Je me suis contenté de saisir l'opportunité de forcer une organisation ennemie à faire le premier pas à un moment où nous avions tous les atouts. Dites moi que vous avez récupéré les blessés au point d'enlèvement, 007.

Ses mains étaient libres et il les bougea délicatement, sentant la tension douloureuse de ses épaules.

— Ils les avaient tués avant de vous emmener.

— Dites-moi dans ce cas que vous avez laissé des survivants, 007.

Il roula des épaules avant de se baisser pour défaire les liens qui l'attachaient aux pieds de la chaise. Bond tourna la tête, regardant les hommes au sol.

— Il y en a un juste là, monsieur.

Il se redressa en souriant malgré la douleur et les tremblements et 007 le saisit par le coude.

— Vous voyez, cette petite escapade n'aura pas servi que vos intérêts, 007.

L'agent enleva son oreillette et l'enserra dans son poing.

— Alcool ou service médical ?

— Je suis tenté mais Moneypenny aura ma tête sur un plateau et M me regardera comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête si je ne faisais pas un choix responsable.

— C'est vous qui voyez.

Il remit l'oreillette et sourit à ce qui devait vraisemblablement être Q en train de pester à son oreille.

L'agent Faulkner lui rendit sa malette, Townsend son téléphone portable.

007 l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture et prit lui-même le volant alors que les autres agents s'occupaient de nettoyer l'opération et de saisir tout ce qui pouvait avoir une importance. Il ouvrit les messages.

_Chaque jour est un jour ordinaire. Il est temps de faire un choix_.

Il envoya le message, laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la vitre et regarda défiler les lumières de la nuit. S'il jouait bien ses cartes il pouvait réussir à se faire chouchouter pendant au moins deux jours complets… même par Moneypenny…

Enfin, si la crise qui couvait au Chili ne se déclarait pas avant.

Il ferma les yeux en souriant.


End file.
